


Wake Up

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff, JooHyuk, Jooheon just wants to sleep, M/M, Minhyuk is clingy, Smut, This smut is extra long, minheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Jooheon just wanted to sleep in on his ONLY day off for the week, but Minhyuk just ain't having it.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nice lil smutty Joohyuk/Minheon while you wait for me to finish my wonkyun fic. 

Lee Jooheon frowned when he heard whispering in his ear, "Jooheonnie! Wake up!" He cracked a tired eye open to see his boyfriend sitting on top of him with a gigantic smile on his handsome face, "Wake up!" the elder yelled excitedly. Minhyuk rested his chest on Jooheon's and gave the younger's cheek a quick peck.

 

"No," Jooheon groggily said with a small shake of his head. He pulled the cover over his face and tried to go back to sleep.

 

Minhyuk chuckled through his bright smile, "Why not?" he asked pulling the cover back down. Jooheon's face scrunched up, but he didn't open his eyes. "Because I didn't get home until 3AM; I'm tired," Jooheon whined causing his dimples to make their first appearance.

 

Minhyuk's fingers found the younger's silky sandy brown hair, "But it's already noon, Jooheonnie. You've had plenty of time to rest," he complained as his thumbs gently smoothed down his boyfriend's eyebrows.

 

"It's time for you to get up and play with me," he added with an adorable nose bump, followed by childish pout. 

 

"Hyung, I'm tired. Please let me sleep some more," Jooheon begged his boyfriend.

 

He felt Minhyuk shake his head which made their noses do a small dance. "No, this is your only day off and I want to spend some time with you," he denied, "Please?" Jooheon's eyes opened in an annoyed squint, "No," he said before biting at the elder's nose. When he didn't feel his boyfriend move, Jooheon twisted his body to throw Minhyuk off.

 

Minhyuk sat up in the bed beside his boyfriend and glared at him. "Wake up, or else," he warned with a cross of his arms. Jooheon turned over onto his back again and covered his eyes with his arm, "Or else what?" he dared.

 

Minhyuk didn't like challenges.

 

Jooheon smiled when he felt the mattress shift and his boyfriend's weight disappear. He thought he had won. His eyes popped open when he felt weight straddling his hips. 

 

He stared up at his boyfriend through squinted eyes. "What are you up to, Lee Minhyuk?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion. Minhyuk gave the younger a mischievous smirk, "Nothing, Lee Jooheon," he easily replied. 

 

They stared at each other for a minute or two. When Jooheon was sure his boyfriend wasn't going to move,  he closed his eyes and tucked his arms behind his head. He could sleep with Minhyuk on top of him, he'd done it before. 

 

"Jooheonie," Minhyuk whined, "Pay attention to me." When his boyfriend remained unresponsive, Minhyuk moved to the next phase of his plan. He reached a hand behind him and ran a hand over the younger's sweatpants covered crotch. 

 

He felt Jooheon flinch, but nothing else. Minhyuk frowned and scooted back a bit so his bottom was resting on the younger's groin. "Jooheonie," the elder called with a slight roll of his hips. 

 

Jooheon frowned and ignored his boyfriend with great stubbornness. He was determined to win this standoff. 

 

Minhyuk spread his knees a bit wider as rolled his hips down again. "Jooheon I know you're not sleeping, your dick is getting hard," he commented as he reached back to rub the younger's growing erection. 

 

Jooheon squeezed his eyes shut tighter, continuing to play dead. Minhyuk let a hand creep past the elastic waistband of Jooheon's sweats and curled his fingers around the cylindrical print in the younger's briefs. 

 

Minhyuk grinned victoriously when Jooheon's hand shot out to grab ahold of the elder's wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped while snatching Minhyuk's hand away? 

 

Minhyuk shrugged innocently, "I'm just trying to help you, Jooheon. You can't sleep properly with a hard-on," he explained. Jooheon gave him a tired stale face, "You made it hard," he said flatly. 

 

Minhyuk ran his hands up his boyfriend's torso as he covered his body with his own. "You're right," he conceded with a coy grin, "Let me take care of it." Minhyuk's sexy husky voice was getting to him in the worst way. 

 

Minhyuk pressed his own erection into the younger's belly button. "Don't you want to fuck me?" he whispered into Jooheon's ear. 

 

He gave his boyfriend a soft kiss and fought the urge to smile when he felt Jooheon kiss him back. Jooheon's hand found the back of the elder's neck and deepened the kiss. He let his other hand glide up Minhyuk's back, pushing his t-shirt up. 

 

When they broke apart Jooheon gave his boyfriend a slight dimply smile, "Are you going to take care of me, Minhyuk-hyung?" he asked as he rubbed the elder's cheek with his thumb

 

Minhyuk laughed, "Don't I always?" 

 

They kissed again, this time messier and with more passion. Their teeth clinked and Minhyuk's tongue lapped at the roof of Jooheon's mouth. Jooheon moaned into the kiss and let his hands fall down to grab and squeeze Minhyuk's ass. 

 

It was Minhyuk's turn to moan, his boyfriend had strong hands and they always gripped him tight. Minhyuk ran his tongue over Jooheon's plump lips before slipping his tongue back inside the younger's mouth. 

 

Minhyuk broke their kiss to bury his face in Jooheon's neck. "You didn't shower when you came home last night did you?" he asked between sharp nips to Jooheon's salty neck, "You smell sweaty."

 

Jooheon hissed in pain when Minhyuk bit him too hard. "Of course I didn't; it was late," he justified as he pulled Minhyuk into his neck more. "You're supposed to shower every night, Jooheonie," he slightly scolded with a nip to his boyfriend's earlobe. 

 

"Is this going to be a problem?"Jooheon rasped out. "Not really," Minhyuk said fondly, "You smell like a man." He ran his tongue over Jooheon's Adam's apple before scraping his teeth over the wet surface. 

 

He reached between them and shoved his hands under his boyfriend's hoodie, pushing it up his chest to reveal ivory skin. Minhyuk covered a nipple with his mouth and teased the other with his thumb. 

 

Jooheon groaned and arched into Minhyuk. "Your nipples are always so sensitive," Minhyuk mumbled before rolling the nub between his perfect teeth. He nipped at Jooheon's clavicles next, ugly red splotches soon followed. "Your skin is sensitive too, Jooheonie," he added before kissing his way down the younger's tummy. 

 

He stopped at the waistband of Jooheon's sweatpants and smiled in anticipation. He gripped Jooheon's dick through his pants and gave him a rough trial jerk. Jooheon released a throaty groan, the friction his layers and Minhyuk's hand created was amazing. 

 

"Jooheonie, you're leaking through your pants," Minhyuk chuckled out before kissing the space under the younger's chin. The dark spot of precum grew larger with each dry stroke and it was starting to look like Jooheon had wet his pants. 

 

"Then do something about it," the younger ordered, though his tone was pleading. 

 

Minhyuk eagerly nodded and pulled his boyfriend's pants and briefs down. Jooheon quickly kicked them off onto the floor. Minhyuk settled between the younger's legs and wasted no time in dragging his tongue up the length of Jooheon's dick. 

 

Jooheon's fingers sank into his boyfriend's roots and combed through soft strands. "Come on, Minhyukie-hyung, don't tease me," he murmured.

 

Minhyuk laugh before wrapping his lips around the tip of Jooheon's leaking cock. Jooheon groaned when he felt his boyfriend's tongue pass over the slit, gathering up what was left of the precum. 

 

He couldn't help but roll and then buck his hips when Minhyuk gnawed at his mushroom head it sent shockwaves of painful pleasure up his spine causing him to arch up. Minhyuk had this thing for biting and boy did Jooheon love it. "Yes baby," he encouraged and let his hands pull Minhyuk's mouth closer.

 

Minhyuk gripped the base of Jooheon's shaft and sucked him in deeper, taking as much of the length down his throat as he could. Jooheon shut his eyes tightly and raised his knees so he could control his hips better. The elder relaxed his jaw and let Jooheon fuck his mouth for a second.

 

Jooheon's hands palmed the back of Minhyuk's head like a basketball, holding him in place as he shoved his dick in and out of the elder's tight esophagus. His thighs and calves flexed as he lifted his bottom off the bed slightly. 

 

Minhyuk's jaw was beginning to cramp, but instead of pushing his boyfriend off, he thought of a more intimate approach. He collected some saliva and coated his thumb, index, and middle fingers. 

 

In their current position, Minhyuk had unobstructed access to the younger's pretty pink rosebud. He looked up at Jooheon as he poked the tip of his index finger inside. 

 

Jooheon sucked in a shocked breath and unhinged his hands. They immediately dropped down to fist in the wrinkled sheets. 

 

Minhyuk pulled his mouth free with an x-rated pop and smiled at his boyfriend. "Why are you making that face?" he rasped out and cleared his throat. Jooheon's back was stiff now and he'd let his hips fall back into the mattress. His eyebrows were against his hairline and his teeth were clinched. 

 

"I wasn't expecting for you to put your finger in there," he slowly responded. It wasn't like Jooheon had never had his ass teased...he was just used to forewarning. 

 

Minhyuk pushed the rest of his finger inside and rubbed his middle finger at Jooheon's entrance. "Feels good, right?" he queried knowingly. Jooheon slowly nodded. His dick was twice as hard now with the new intrusion. 

 

Minhyuk pushed his other finger inside and wrapped his free hand around Jooheon's cock. He roughly stroked him in time with his prodding fingers. He watched Jooheon squirm as his face twisted with pleasure and his breathing heightened. 

 

Before Jooheon knew it,  he was bucking his hips again. His hips fell into Minhyuk's steady rhythm with ease. "Jooheonie, your body is so inappropriate right now," Minhyuk giggled out, his fingers inside to the knuckle, "You should be ashamed." 

 

Minhyuk nipped at Jooheon's inner thigh when he received no reply. Jooheon groaned loudly and arched his back. His right hand flew up to shove his damp, unruly fringe out of his face. 

 

"Minhyuk," he said, but he couldn't find the words to express his thoughts. Minhyuk looked up at him and waited. What he got instead was a string of gooey cum splattering over his cheek. 

 

Minhyuk's eyes widened in surprise before his brows furrowed and he glared at the younger. He yanked his hands free and abruptly sat up. "Lee Jooheon, you almost got my eye," he scolded as he wiped his face clean with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

Jooheon lifted himself up on his elbows and laughed as he tried to collect his breath. "Sorry, I wanted to warn you but my brain stopped working for a second," he explained, though he didn't look the least bit apologetic. 

 

Minhyuk cutely pouted and climbed back on top of his boyfriend. "You came too early," he whined and fisted his hands in Jooheon's hoodie. He didn't want the fun to be over, especially when he was still suffering from blue balls. 

 

Jooheon laughed and wrapped a lazy arm around the elder's slim waist, "Chill," he said in English, "Don't you feel me poking you?"

 

Minhyuk perked up; sure enough Jooheon's dick was poking him in his left cheek. He did a little happy dance as Jooheon began to work the button of his jeans open. 

 

He let his hand slip down the front of his boyfriend's jeans and grip him through his boxers. He could feel Minhyuk's hard tip poking through the flap. 

 

Minhyuk groaned and ground his hips into his boyfriend's hand. His own arms wrapped around Jooheon's shoulders as he dry humped his boyfriend's arm. 

 

"Jooheonie," he moaned out while continuously rolling his hips. He was ready to come from just a little bit of fondling. He pressed his cheek against his boyfriend's and breathed hard in his ear. 

 

"Come on, take your pants off so we can do this properly," Jooheon scolded, "Or would you rather ruin another pair of silk boxers?" He meant what he said, but he was also enjoying Minhyuk's grinding and heavy panting in his ear. 

 

Jooheon's statement did  make Minhyuk stop his dog-like humping. His taste in underwear was expensive and he'd already ruined 4 pairs fooling around with the younger. 

 

"Ok," he conceded. He slowly crawled off the bed and quickly discarded his jeans and boxers and shirt. He modestly covered his naked chest and climbed back on top of Jooheon with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

 

Jooheon seemed to have found enough time to remove his hoodie and stack the pillows against the headboard so he was comfortably sitting upright now.

 

He wrapped his arms around the elder's waist and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Minhyuk smiled into the kiss and rubbed his erection against his boyfriend's tummy. 

 

Jooheon's hand was quick to drop down and wrap around the appendage digging into his gut. "You're harder than I am," Jooheon muttered against Minhyuk's mouth. 

 

Minhyuk threw his arms over the younger's shoulders. "Well you already had a chance to cum," he countered.  He ran his tongue over Jooheon's perfect teeth when his boyfriend smirked. 

 

"Should I even the score?" Jooheon asked as he pumped Minhyuk's dick harder in a wrenching fashion. "To be honest, I just want you to fuck me," Minhyuk breathily said. 

 

Jooheon's hands snaked around to tightly squeeze Minhyuk's ass again. "I want to do that to, baby, but not yet," he said trying to ignore the impromptu sword fight between them. 

 

He reached over to open the bedside table drawer to retrieve the lube and a condom. Minhyuk took the bottle and squirted a dollop on Jooheon's finger. 

 

Jooheon held his boyfriend's cheek in one hand and pressed 2 fingers against his opening with the other. Minhyuk's rosebud definitely accepted his fingers a lot easier.

 

Minhyuk buried his face in Jooheon's neck and let out a throaty moan as a third finger breached his insides. He circled his hand around their erections and squished them together, he didn't want to overestimulate either of them. 

 

"Jooheonie...," he whimpered. The younger nodded and gave in. He removed his fingers as Minhyuk hastily tore open the condom. He excitedly rolled the condom on his boyfriend's cock. 

 

Jooheon held his dick steady while Minhyuk braced against his shoulders and impaled himself. Minhyuk bit the inside of his cheek and bumped his forehead with his boyfriend's. "Maybe I rushed into this," his husky voice shakily admitted. 

 

Jooheon chuckled and placed his hands on the elder's hips to help guide him. What felt like an eternity had passed before Jooheon was completely encased inside his boyfriend's tight heat. 

 

They shared another sloppy kiss as Minhyuk began a slow steady pace. Minhyuk broke away from his boyfriend's cherry lips and leaned back to perch his hands on the younger's thick thighs. 

 

He rocked his hips back and forth and bounced up and down on the cock embedded inside him. Jooheon grunted and ran his hands up the elder's lengthy torso to his chest. 

 

He tweaked his boyfriend's hard nipples. "Faster hyung," he encouraged. Minhyuk nodded and worked his hips harder, jerking them back and forth. Jooheon gripped the elder's waist and pulled him upright. 

 

Minhyuk covered Jooheon's hands with his and pushed them down onto his hips. The younger began to pump up into his boyfriend and yanked Minhyuk down to meet his thrusts. 

 

"Jooheonie, you feel so good. I've been waiting for this all week," Minhyuk gasped out. Jooheon placed wet open-mouth kisses over his boyfriend's chest. "Sorry I've been so busy, Minnie," he said as he brought the elder down on his dick harder. 

 

"I'm gonna cum soon," was Minhyuk's response. Jooheon pushed his boyfriend on his back and hooked his knees over his elbows. He slammed his way back inside and fucked Minhyuk with all the power he could find. 

 

Minhyuk's melodious voice rang out loudly as he fisted his hands in the sweaty sheets and arched his back high. "You're squeezing me so tight," Jooheon groaned. 

 

He pushed the elder's knees into his chest and covered them with his body. He pummeled Minhyuk's insides as hard as he could and marveled at how the elder began to squeak with every thrust. 

 

Jooheon fell back onto his knees and pulled out. Minhyuk's eyes popped open, "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. Jooheon laughed and nudged the elder, "Turn over," he requested. Minhyuk rolled over and wiggled his ass in the younger's face. 

 

Jooheon kissed a cheek before slamming back inside. Jooheon gave a triumphant dimpled grin when he was finally able to hit Minhyuk's prostate. "Do that again," Minhyuk ordered with the sheet clenched between his pearly whites, "Harder."

 

Jooheon pushed his boyfriend's knees open wider and grabbed ahold of his hips again. He pulled Minhyuk back to meet his rough thrusts as hard as he could, taking care to tap his prostate each time. 

 

At this point there was no rhythm and no pace. They were but gunning for release, so loud, hard, and haphazard strokes were all they could commit to. 

 

Minhyuk whimpered when he felt that familiar tightness in his core. Jooheon felt Minhyuk's insides squeeze him and noticed his back stiffened. "Are you about to cum, Minnie?" he asked.   

 

Minhyuk weakly nodded as he spurted translucent ooze all over the sheet beneath him. He let out choppy breaths and tried to blink away the red and purple spots he was seeing. 

 

Of course Jooheon's climax was hot on his heels. He released a throaty groan and filled his condom with his seed. His body buzzed like white noise and dropped onto the bed bedside Minhyuk. 

 

With the last of his energy, Minhyuk balled the soiled sheets up and threw them on the floor with their discarded clothes. 

 

Jooheon tucked his arms under his head and let his eyes droop, "Now that you're all fucked out, can I got back to sleep?" he questioned. Minhyuk nodded and grabbed the cover from the head of the bed and pulled it over them. 

 

"I'll join you," he offered through a cute yawn. He laid down facing his boyfriend and mimicked the younger's sleeping position. "Fine, but no talking in your sleep this time," Jooheon softly laughed out. 

 

Minhyuk cracked an eye open and glared at the younger,  "If my body wasn't numb and my ass wasn't sore, I'd kill you in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a showki smut too, so be on the look out for that.
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


End file.
